Knocking on deaths door
by Vergilmaycry
Summary: Dante and Trish find themselves moving from place to place, staying in motels for no longer than a night, their relationship becoming more and more intimate with each passing day. Trish feels as though there is something missing, she cant fully tell Dante she loves him because she doesn't have the human quality to do so. DantexTrish Rated M R


A/n: This is something old that I wrote about 2 years ago, thought it would be nice to rekindle this story. Possibly finish it if it gets a lot of attention.

"Ugh, someone get the damned door." Dante said lazily as he opened his eyes while lying on the pillow.

The echo of knocking flooded the small motel room, bouncing off each wall and into Dante's head.

"Trish, get the damned door!" he spoke in a more demanding voice and raised his head off the pillow. Trish who had been lying beside him all night sluggishly got out of the rusted bed and puts on Dante's red coat. He had told her many times before how he hates when she uses it to cover her body but she figured since she was opening the door it didn't matter what he thought.

Dante looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 6:00am; he sighed heavily and laid his head back on the pillow his head throbbing from the hangover. It's not often that Dante gets a hangover, since he parties almost every day, but for some reason the pain in his head just wouldn't go away.

The knock continued to echo, getting louder and louder with each thump. Trish looked out the blinds and saw that there wasn't even a ray of sunshine outside and for some reason or another it was raining, but she heard no raindrops hitting the motel room nor was any getting on the window.

Trish yawned and leaned on the door before opening her mouth. "Who is it?" She waited for a reply but there was none. She tried glancing at Dante for help but it was no use, he was already snoring, fast asleep.

Trish debated on opening the door for a split second and then she turned and pulled on the squeaky handle to open the door while still hearing continuous knocks.

There was no one, but it was raining. She never really liked the rain, it was depressing and to her it was unnecessary. The blonde haired woman grabbed the umbrella and buttoned up Dante's coat to prevent any indecent exposure and proceeded outside.

She sat on the bench outside just in front of the motel door that was covered by a balcony. Staring off into the rain, she had to admit that she really enjoyed the rhythm of the rain hitting the asphalt. Reaching around in Dante's coat she pulled out a cigarette along with some wrappers and other things, but among them wasn't a lighter. Concentrating on the end of the cigarette she ignited it, taking a few puffs and then blowing the smoke into the air.

"You know that's going to kill you..." Dante said standing in the doorway without a shirt on, hair a mess and stretching cracking his back, neck and hands. "..One day." He finished after settling himself in the doorway, leaning onto it.

"And one day I'll kill you." Trish replied back while smiling and offering the cigarette to Dante. "It's been a long time since we've woken up this early." She said smiling softly. Truth is it had been a long time. When they used to be an active couple they'd always wake up early in the morning and do some sort of bonding activity, most of the time it would just descend into sex but it was fun nonetheless.

"We should do this more often." Dante said as he joined Trish in the small space on the bench, trying to be as far away from her as possible.

The rain continued to fall, and a silence fell between Dante and Trish. Most of the time Dante would break the silence with either some type of joke or another, but not this time, he just let it stay as it was. He thought it was funny how sometimes saying nothing could have almost the same impact as saying something. He thought of all the controversy that surrounded him, the demon fighting, the restless nights, and even Virgil appeared in his mind once or twice.

Dante sighed, "You know, I'm pretty hungry." He rubbed his stomach and up and down his chest. Hoping that Trish would say something, she didn't. She just sat there, quietly.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said trying to get a response of some sort out of her. But again there was just silence.

Little did he know, Trish wasn't there anymore, well she was but she wasn't. Physically her body was there, but her soul wasn't. Instead, Trish went back to Limbo, one of the circles of hell that lets humans and demons co-exist. Since Trish was human and demon, she'd learn to call this place home. Of course she was welcomed as the queen she was and she expected no less. Demons bowed before her beauty and kneeled at her feet, but Trish paid them no attention, as a matter of fact all she wanted to do was think, about everything. Her life wasn't particularly stressful but it did require a lot of strategy. Living normal life is hard, eating, sleeping and actually being civilized is a chore in its own. Especially considering she was raised to be bad, being "good" was a constant thing she needed to work on.

She thought about her life from before, when she was a legitimate human and not just some demon who's holding a girl's body captive. The name "Trish" was given to her by her mother in honor of her great grandmother. All throughout her life Trish walked with a sense of the world owing her something, in school and in the workplace. Everything was given to her from a very young age, coming from a wealthy family she never needed to feel the struggle of "check-to-check" living or what people called "the struggle". There was always food on the table, and when it came to bills money wasn't a problem. In school she was the kid who at 16 already had a license and a car. She took many of these things for granted because she never had to work for any of it. Bad thing is she never had a steady group of friends, she was always moving. Before anyone could even know her name she had to move, her parents were always finding new "jobs" in scattered areas and they had no time for what they called "a poor man's life".

She thought as to why this suddenly became relevant, she normally didn't think about her life from before. As a matter of fact she tried to ignore it. As Dante's voice become to bring her back to reality, she couldn't help but feel sorry that she had ignored him for so long; she would eventually find a way to repay him back. Then later owing him once more.


End file.
